conlang_name_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
BFC
Before you contribute please read this!! These are the terms of contributions here on this wiki and the sister wiki!! '''Follow them and I will be a happy bunny :) Example of a well laid out page - what to include! The method listed here is the '''Staarchild method as seen on many of my pages on here. Another acceptable layout is the Keisser method as seen here. # Start the page with an introduction similar to this example below. It should include the name of your conlang, whether there is a wider story behind it (e.g. if it's from a fictional ethnic group or if it's made for communication enhancement purposes for example) and a who it is made by with links to your user page. Also, please include how much progress you have made with it. #* EXAMPLE: "Alspar is a conlang and fictitious ethnic group made by Staarchild. It is still very much a work in progress." #* This should be a summary - keep it BRIEF (1-2 sentences, 2 at most) # Add a more indepth background/explanation to your conlang. # USE HEADINGS AND SUBHEADINGS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!!! # If it uses a non-Latin writing system, either show the phonemes in a table or image compared with Latin equivalents '''(example) '''or if it is a custom-made writing system which you cannot type use images of tables or however you want to show it. # Add some form of pronunciation guide and/or add pronunciations under each name later on. # ADD YOUR NAMES :) #* The format should have 2/3 headings: (Male/Female) Names and Surnames. You do not have to have names and ''surnames but you obviously need '''at least one type of name', this is a name wiki after all. #* How to lay out names will be shown later in its own section :) # Proofread and make sure the layout is adequate, neat and easy to read/look at. #* USE PARAGRAPHS PLEASE!!!! '''I will not tolerate this at all, and I will spell/layout check. Save me doing another job! :) # '''Add your username into the category at the bottom. #* Just the username: e.g. if your username is XXXbloodyrists666XXX then just add XXXbloodyrists666XXX into the category section. #* Please also go onto your category page if it's your first page on here and type conlangs by creator into that page's categories. Just some simple housekeeping so I don't have to~ # All done :) as long as you're not just messing about your page will stay amongst a growing list of conlangs and names. I will look over each page to do quality control and fixing spelling/layout errors. I know I may seem like a nag but honestly, a neat and consistent layout scheme leads to a more efficient and user-friendly website. I mean well and I'm not just some angry dragon, honest :) Laying out name entries OK: to look at how you should lay out names look on any of the pages in this category. I shall explain: # Add a table. #* Should have 3-4 columns, with headings for names, meanings, native script (if applicable) and pronunciation (such as IPA). # Start with the actual name itself in the Latin script. #* e.g. Beška. #* If it has any non-standard English symbols, such as above, you may add an alternate spelling, eg: Beška / Beshka. #* DO NOT add any other details here, that goes in the other columns. # Add further details in the appropriate columns. #* Add the name's meaning, how it is written in its own writing system if not Latin. Variant forms, if needed, should be in a seperate row but the meaning column should just contain the full name. # One more thing: USE ALPHABETICAL ORDER AS USED IN ENGLISH!!!!! #* a, b, c, d, e, etc. Here is a couple of examples :) Final words DO NOT '''claim another person's conlang as your own!!!! Also '''NEVER DELETE OR CHANGE ANYTHING ON A PAGE YOU DIDN'T CREATE, '''unless it is a widely used conlang such as Esperanto or Lojban. Make sure to follow these rules, it will make me happy :) Also, '''RACISM, NATIONALISM AND OTHER KINDS OF HATE = INSTANT BAN AND DELETIONS OF YOUR PAGES. '''This is an inclusive space, all cultures, creeds, orientations and peoples are welcome, you have been warned. '''Now you have finished reading these terms - get and add your page!!! :) - Staarchild, 8th Jan 2017 Category:Admin